Last Gift
by Kronos
Summary: A look inside the mind of Aeris as she knelt upon the altar. My first FF7 fic.


Last Gift  Disclaimer - All characters belong to Squaresoft, and I have made no gains at all from writing this fiction. 

The marble cool marble floor chilled her as she knelt on the altar. Her head was bowed and eyes tightly shut. Her breathing was slow and even, and not a muscle moved in her small frame. She was in the void now, praying, praying to save them all. Her thoughts were disjointed and jumbled. 

_So this is what I was meant to do. Aeris Gainsborough, the last remaining Ancient. This is my task. Mine alone. _

She wondered if they were looking for her. It had been very hard to leave so abruptly, but it was the way things had to be. This was her responsibility, and bringing them here would have only endangered them. Cloud especially. She had no right to do that. 

_Cloud. Don't hate me for this. _

She had feelings for him. She had known that for some time. He gave her comfort, security, happiness and joy. She'd felt a connection between them right when they first met, when he'd bought flowers from her. That seemed like years ago now. He had been her companion, the one person who she felt able to share with, to be herself. The one person who understood her. They had looked after each other through this long journey. The journey to save the planet, to destroy Sephiroth. 

_Is this love? I didn't feel this way with Zack. Cloud is different. I hope he can forgive me for doing this on my own. I'm doing it for him… for everyone._

The white materia. It could end all the suffering, with her help. She could feel it tingling in her hair. The time was close. Her mind was clouded, but from her trance she could faintly hear voices. Including one she would know anywhere. 

_Cloud? It can't be him. He can't be here now. _

Faint footsteps could be heard. Opening her eyes revealed Cloud. He was standing above her, the large iron sword above her head glinting in the bright light. She could see the look on his face as he shook his head side to side. Confusion. She heard his voice, but it seemed very far away. 

"Ugh… What are you making me do?" 

_Sephiroth is here. He's trying to control Cloud._

Fear washed over her, but she couldn't break her concentration now, even if she wanted to. Almost frozen, she could only watch as finally Cloud's sword clanged on the ground. His face slowly turned to horror as he realized what he had been about to do. She saw his eyes slowly roll upwards to glance above where she knelt, and a flash of fear crossed his face. Her ears registered a faint thud behind her and she realized what he had seen. Too late. 

A bolt of pain flashed through her body and then she could feel nothing at all. She looked down, almost in surprise at the steel blade that had been driven into her back, with enough force to drive the point out through her chest. Blood dripped off, staining the white marble. Her blood. 

For a brief moment it was if she was out of her body, rising far above it, where she could take in the scene below. She could see herself, impaled on the sword held by the black cloaked, silver haired figure behind her. Sephiroth. Cloud was screaming something, rushing across the altar towards her. Sephiroth was smiling, and she knew why - he had won. 

_Forgive me. I'm sorry Cloud_

She was back inside her being. Strangely there was no pain, even when she felt the sword sliding out of her body. She could see Cloud clearly now, rushing towards her, unimaginable pain etched into his handsome features. 

_He… He really cared about me. Just as I did for him._

A small sound registered in her dying senses. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the small white materia bouncing along the floor. Away from Sephiroth. 

_My last gift to you Cloud. Please, use it as it was meant._

As she toppled forward and her vision slowly blackened, the last thing Aeris saw was Cloud's face. The face of the man she loved. 

_Be carefuL. I will be watching you, waiting for you. Always._

Darkness claimed her at last, wrapping her in its gentle embrace and carrying her away. 


End file.
